Love sucks literally
by Little fanfiction angel
Summary: But you know what's more scary than moving to London, getting to know Dan Howell and Phil Lester for what they really are.
1. Chapter 1 - Meet Sky and Erica

Moving to London is scary, moving into a new flat without parents scary but I'm 21 years old now I can't live with them forever, well I'm not alone I have Erica she's with me, which I was happy about and since we are both are youtubers we don't have to worry about when we film video. We are not as popular as Alex day, Charlie, Jack and Finn, Carrie, Dan and Phil but we both have about 900subscribers I'm nearly at 1,000 I really need to think what to do when at happens.

But you know what's more scary than moving to London, getting to know Dan Howell and Phil Lester for what they really are.

Erica and I were moving into our flat just moving boxes in to the flat, they were very heavy but we got there.

"Phew why did the movers not help us" Erica said while putting the last box lightly to ground of our new kitchen

"I don't know they're lazy?" I rely

"Honestly men can't live with them, can't live without them" Erica sit down on the sofa that comes with the house we brought a house with furniture so we didn't have buy any.

That night we order pizza, since this was our first night in the new house we didn't want to cook and plus we were tried from unpacking all day we went to bed early, one cause we were tried and two the internet wasn't coming until tomorrow or I would have been up to four in the morning like I always do.

I woke up at eleven and Erica was awake before me and was watching Jeremy Kyle; I joined her with my plate of toast, it was one of the am I the real dad? ones we yelled at the tv saying he's not the dad and again we were right and the guy throw a fit and left the stage I don't blame him.

The Internet guy came and hooked up the Internet and he left and I spend three hours on Tumblr I would have stayed longer but Erica had other ideas.

"Come on Sky, lets go out tonight I looked up online and there is a new club opening tonight and I booked us on the list."

"Do I have to can't I stay on Tumblr?"

"No Sky, we are living in London and we are young time to have fun"

"Tumblr is fun" Erica rolled her eyes at me

"We are going and that's final" she left the room and I went over to my drawers and pick something to wear.

But now I think about it, half of me was happy about going out that night and the other side is wishing she stay home at night.

(A/n: Hey I hoped you like it and don't forget to review sorry if my grammar is bad, promise the next part with be longer)


	2. Chapter 2 - A night out gone bad

Love sucks literally part 2

I'm not really the type of girl who goes to the club; I'm the type of girl whose perfect night is reading a book like Harry potter, vampire diaries, house of night or manga or if I wasn't doing that I would be watching doctor who or Sherlock. If I'm not doing that I would be (fangirling) looking at Tumblr.

But Erica loves going the outside night life, she likes to have fun at parties and she loves dragging me with her.

She and I are very different from each other and you wouldn't think we're best friends, even on YouTube our style are very different I do things like vlog and sketches, while Erica does covers and make up tutorials, she does the odd vlog if she want to update what she is up to, but I wouldn't change anything about her, I love her for who she is.

I picked up an outfit is/image/HotTopic/10003905_hi?$270x406$

And put on my shoes on t/Knee-High-Purple-Converse-Boots-/00/s/OTk5WDk5OQ ==/z/BtYAAMXQCtlRWU0N/$T2eC16FHJHQE9nzEyGpnBRWU0M6VdQ~~60_

I walked out to our living room where I saw Erica wearing i00. .

She looked at me and rolled her eyes at me and folded her arms.

"Sky what are you wearing?"

"A fallout boy top and jeans"

"Sky we are going to a club not a concert."

"But I like it"

"Don't get me wrong Sky it's a nice outfit but not to a club" then she left the room and came back, handed me clothes and told me to get dress, so I went back to my room and got changed into .

And I found shoes to go with it media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/1680x1680/9df7 8eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/m/e/mel_shoes_by_meli ssa_mango_bronze_glitter_ballet_

I guess it's a nice outfit; I normally wouldn't wear this kind of top but it's ok.

I went back to the living room to a happy Erica with her makeup bag in hand.

"No Erica no Erica's make over tonight I'm just wearing eyeliner and mascara"

"Sky remember what happened last night you said no" she pined me down to the floor and said she wasn't going to get off until I let her put makeup on me how can I not forget about it, I just nodded and let her do my makeup once she was done we left the house, got to the club.

We waited in line as we waited for our turn, once it was the guy let us in since Erica got us on the list.

The place was packed with people dancing and chatting, Erica and I danced for a bit then went up to the bar and sit down.

"I will have a Smirnoff Ice and a WKD Iron brew for my friend" the guy nodded and handed us the drinks and Erica give him the money and we were just talking about random stuff.

"I think we better leave soon, I want to film a video tomorrow" Erica nodded

"Yeah ok I'm just going to the toilet and then we can leave" she walked away and I just waited, a few minutes later I felt someone tap my shoulder I hoped it was Erica and not a creepy guy trying to hit on me, but it wasn't Erica and lucky it wasn't a creepy guy I was met with familiar blue eyes and short black hair.

"Hey" he smiled

"Hey" I smiled back and he sit next to me

"You're Sky right?" I nodded

"You're Phil right?" he smiled again I'm not going to lie I love his smile

"I watch your videos, you're very funny" I remember fangirling over in my head knowing that he watched my video

"Thanks I like your video too" Phil was about to say something than my phone started ringing, it was Erica and told Phil to wait for a minute.

"Hello?"

"Sky… help me I'm being chase by something"

"What's chasing you?"

"I don't know but whatever it is, it's not human"

"Erica where are you?"

"I'm outside at the back of the club" than I heard her scream and the phone hanged up

"Erica!" I runaway from a confused Phil and went to the back of the club, to find Erica pined up a wall by a guy and it looked like he was sucking her blood

"What the hell!" yeah now I think about it, that wasn't the best idea in the world, he looked over to me with blood over his mouth and with red eyes

"Dan?" he started to laugh and let go of Erica, she looked too weak to move

"Aw you must be a fan, don't you just hate it when you find out your internet crush is a monster" he laughed again but this time more evil he came over to me and I froze in fear, I couldn't runaway.

"Don't worry it's going to hurt… much" he showed me his fangs and grabbed hold of me and moved my hair to the back from the perfect bite, I shut my eyes just waiting for the bite but nothing happen Dan's wasn't holding me anymore, I opened my eyes to see Dan on the ground and Phil standing next to me.

"Sky take your friend and I will deal with Dan" I nodded and run over to Erica and help her up and ran away and got to the house safe.

A/n: the next chapter will be Phil's POV hope you enjoyed and thanks to for their review


	3. Chapter 3 Phil and Dan's part 1

Phil's POV

I watched as Sky left with her friend I hope they get home safe, I can check later but first I have to deal with Dan.

"Dan how many times much I tell you, if you want blood grab a blood bag from the hospital" Dan got up and crossed his arms

"But blood taste better from the vein"

"Dan you have to control it or it will be like Manchester all over again"

"Come on that was a fun night"

"Not for me it wasn't"

"You need to let go Phil and have some fun"

"I had my "fun"years ago and now I regret every minute of it" Dan walked over to the side of me

"See that girl you saved, didn't you smell it her blood I saw you looking at her neck before she runaway with her friend I nearly killed, you want her blood I don't blame you it was the sweetest smell" he smiled evilly and than ran and was gone.

Sometimes I regret turning Dan, but I didn't mean to

(Back in 2009)

I was walking back from Manchester hospital after taking some blood bags, it was a nice night, the stars were out it was peaceful.

I heard a noise from behind and looked over to find a guy who looked about 18 to 19 he was very shy.

"You're Amazingphil right?" I just nodded now bet you're wondering why someone who's not human makes a YouTube channel, to be honest it looked like fun so I though I would try it, after living as long as I have you get bored but I never though I would get popular.

"Hey I was wondering if you would take a picture with me"

"Sure thing" I took the picture with him and had a little chat with him after that he smiled and left. I started walking again until I heard someone scream, I ran to where I heard the scream the next thing I knew I was that a dead end, no one was about maybe I was hearing things but no such luck I heard the laughs that had been following me for a year now. I looked around to see them and they were holding on to Dan.

"What do you want now?" They both smiled evilly

"You know to kill you" Alex laughed

"It is our job after all" Charlie did the same

yes Alex Day and Charlie Mcdonnell had been chasing me for a while now they're hunters.

"Let the boy go he has nothing to do with this" they let Dan go, Dan just sit and just had the look of fear on his face he couldn't move.

"Sorry kid but I hate to tell you, that your favourite youtuber is a monster sucks the blood of innocent people" Charlie was lying to Dan, I could never hurt a human I'm not like that not anymore I stopped doing that way before Alex,Charlie or Dan were even born so I don't know why Alex and Charlie hunt me I haven't done anything for the past forty years. Alex and Charlie got their crossbows and aim them at me I could have got have gotten out for their aim and grabbed Dan and got him to a safe place, but no Dan decide to play hero and ran in front of me.

"Don't do it!" Dan yelled Alex and Charlie lower their crossbows

"What are you doing?" Alex asked as he looked confused

"You can't kill Phil"

"Why is that?" Charlie rely

"He can't be a monster, he saved my life before I was always got bullied for just being a nice guy and been called an emo for listening to the music I listen to, I have had fights with my best friends, I had fights with my family I felt like I was alone and no one cared about me and I though I should just kill myself but then I saw Phil's videos and they made me laugh and make me forget all the bad stuff in my life so how can he be a monster?" Alex and Charlie both signed

"I'm sorry but the guy who you say "saved your life", is one of the worst monster of them all he's a vampire. Dan just looked at Alex as he told him my big secret then Dan looked at me. He didn't look confused, he didn't look scared, he looked like he understood, he looked over to Alex and Charlie.

"If you want to kill Phil, you will have to kill me first"

(A/n: I feel like I want to keep how Dan got turn and acts the way he does as a vampire a secret for a bit maybe until chapter five or do you want to wait longer it is up to you but next chapter will be back to Sky's POV)

P.s I'm sorry to any Alex Day and Charlie Mcdonnell fans out there if I made them look bad, I in no way hate them I'm a fan of them both I just wanted the hunters to be YouTubers as well and I don't know why but I can picture them as hunters or slayer I don't know why.


	4. Chapter 4 - Back home with Sky and Erica

Sky's POV

I got Erica home safe and made sure no one followed us, I got Erica to sit up on her bed she looked very weak. Blood was all over her and she was losing a lot of blood. I went to the first aid kit lucky I took a class for that I follow steps as I remember them.

Number one have the injured person lie down and cover the person to prevent loss of body heat.

Number two while wearing gloves, remove any obvious dirt or debris from the wound.

Number three apply pressure directly on the wound until the bleeding stops.

I put a bandage on her neck than go onto.

Number four don't remove bandage. If the bleeding continues and seeps through the gauze or other material you are holding on the wound, don't remove it. Instead, add more absorbent material on top of it.

But no luck she was still losing blood.

Number five squeeze a main artery if necessary. If the bleeding doesn't stop with direct pressure, apply pressure to the artery delivering blood to the area. Squeeze the main artery in these areas against the bone. Keep your fingers flat. With your other hand, continue to exert pressure on the wound itself.

But it didn't work I just have to call 999 and just say she was attack by an animal as I was about to do that I heard a knock at the door. Erica was still weak from bleeding but still could talk but you can hear the weakness in her voice.

"Who that at the door?" she asked in fear than another knock came to the door I slowly walked up to the door

"Sky take a steak with you just in case it's Dan again"

"Erica where am I going to get a steak? Who do you think I am Buffy"

"Sky not the time to be creaking jokes" than we heard a third knock, I when into the kitchen and grabbed a frying pan I walked up slowly to the door again and slowly opened the door and I was about to hit.

"Sky stop it, it's me Phil drop the frying pan" I stopped, looked at Phil and lower the frying pan

"Sky how is your friend doing?" I signed

"Not good, she is losing a lot of blood thanks to Dan"

"Don't worry I can help but you need to invite me in" I didn't know if I could trust Phil but something in his eyes said I could.

"Come in Phil" and with that he rush into my flat, he grabbed the empty glass beside Erica's bed from the water she had from last night and Phil bit in to his hand, putting a little of his blood in it.

"There drink this it with help" Erica looked confused but did what she was told and drank Phil's blood and she stopped bleeding and the bite marks Dan made where gone and Erica smiled.

"Thank you Phil"

"No problem um?"

"My name is Erica"

"Ah no problem Erica" Phil smiled but then he turn serious

"Now I know this might not be easy for you to talk about, but you have to tell me what happen with you and Dan" Erica nodded

"I was coming out of the toilets and saw you and Sky talking at the bar than out of nowhere, Dan was standing beside me and the next thing I knew Dan was kissing me and I started kissing back, than he started kissing my neck, started giving me love bites and it turn in to a real bite I pushed Dan off me and I saw it the red eyes, I didn't scream I just ran as fast as I could and that when I got to the back of the club and phone Sky up and got attack" Phil looked upset and said something under his breath but I couldn't hear it.

"So I will be back in the morning to make you two are ok" we both nodded and with that Phil was gone.

"Sky did we just meet two vampires am I dreaming?"

"I'm debating that one myself" then Erica just smiled

"What I have learn from twilight and the vampire diaries, life is not going to be dull"

"Unless Phil can makes us forget"

"He better not, think about Sky if we just met two vampires that means there must be more supernatural stuff out there like witches, werewolves and other supernatural things are out there and how Phil was looking at you, your Elena and he could be your Stefan. She smiled for joy and dancing around her room.

"Ok first of all you know I ship Elena with Damon, second what are you talking about?"

"Ok he's your Damon and you didn't see it at the bar, I was on the other side of the club and I could see it that boy wants you and it's not of your blood"

"Erica what are you on?"

"The boy wanted to kiss you so bad"

"Yeah right, I'm going to wash your blood off my hands and then I'm going to bed night Erica"

"Ok I'm just going to have a shower after you are done that and go off to bed, night Sky and have dream about your vampire boyfriend" I rolled my eyes at her then left and walked in to my room and got changed into my tank top and and short as my room was boiling.

A/n: I know I said that you will find out about why Dan acts like that in the next chapter, but just got some other ideas and its going to be while before you find out why but I have an idea on how it is told of Dan past and I hope you will like it and I hope you are enjoying the story so far thank you to the people who have review all ready. Please send me more review cause I like to see what people think and tell me if you like the fact I'm keeping Dan's past a secret.

Talk to you guys later :)


	5. Chapter 5 - Dan is back

The next morning I woke up and headed to the kitchen, to make some toast.

"Morning Sky" I jumped and looked over to see Phil sitting over on the sofa, smiling at me

"Morning Phil um how did you?"

"Don't worry I didn't go all Edward Cullen on you, Erica let us in"

"Us?"

"Yeah my friend PJ is over he is with Erica right now bringing the vervain up"

"Oh are you giving that to us so Dan can't get to us"

"Pretty much I didn't see him at all this morning, so I bet he is up to something" I walked over to Phil and sat down next to him.

"So do you guys burn or?"

"We burn but I just wear my ring" than show me it, it was a silver simple ring nothing like the ones in the vampire diaries.

"So you got a witch to charm it right?" He nodded

"Yeah I did it was PJ's great great great grandmother, I'm guessing you watch that vampire diaries thing"

"Yep so wait are you talking about PJ as in?" He nodded before I could say anything

"Yeah I have known PJ's family for about 300 years"

"So PJ is a sorcerer"

"I think all vampires need a sorcerer or a witch, just never know when you will need one and plus they have been good friends with me"

"Cool" I didn't know what else say, it's not every day you meet your favourite youtuber and they end up being a vampire. The door of the living room opened and Erica and PJ were bring two big jugs of what look like water but I guess it was the vervain, they put them in our kitchen and then walked over to us and sat on the other sofa. PJ looked at me and smiled

"Hi you must be Sky right?" I nodded

"Nice to you I'm PJ"

"Nice to meet you, I watch your videos I like them"

"Cool I have to say I watch your videos too you're really funny" again I fan girl a lot to hear he watched my video too.

"Hey doesn't anyone watch my videos" Erica said joking we laughed Phil and PJ got up

"Well we better go and try to find Dan, now just remember to put the vervain water in your tea or coffee and put it in your food as well and whatever you do don't invite Dan in got that." Erica and I nodded and Phil and PJ left, Erica sit next to me and smiled.

"So what were you and Phil talking about?"

"I just asked him about vampire stuff, they burn in sunlight but Phil has his ring on that was charmed by PJ's great great great grandmother" Erica nodded as she listened

"So when are you and Phil going to kiss?"

"Never!"

"Oh come on I saw the way you looked at him"

"He's nice and all but I just met him, I haven't had time to think about having a crush on him" ok that was a lie I have had a crush on Phil since I started watching his videos back two years ago and now I have met him, I have fallen for him but that is not like I was going to tell Erica about that, at that point or else she would have won. I went back into my room and got changed in to a top and skinny jeans and fixed my hair as I was about to film a video for my YouTube, I finish the video and was in the middle of editing and drinking my tea with vervain, it normally editing a video takes me all day when a knock came to our door.

"Erica can you answer the door, I'm editing" I yell

"You answer it I'm in the bathroom" I rolled my eyes and got up and opened the front door to see Dan standing there smiling away.

"Hello there" He smiled evilly

"You stay away Dan I don't want you coming near my friend" he laughed

"I'm not here for your friend, I'm here for you" I raise my eyebrow at him

"What why me and how did you find where I live?"

"Well I did what Phil did and followed the smell of your blood and how about you let me in" he looked right in my eyes, he was trying to compel me

"No not happening" he looked annoyed

"Damn Phil give you vervain, he ruin some good blood"

"Yeah so you can go now bye" I was about to close the door when I heard a bang

"For fuck sake ow" someone shoot Dan on his side I looked over to see Alex Day and Charlie McDonnell with guns

"Let me in now or they are going to kill me" they kept shooting at Dan but miss a lot of times he looked at me with innocent eyes it was like he was a scared child.

"Dan you can come in" I said as fast as Dan ran in the house, I shut the door over and locked the door

"You really think that's a good idea locking the door, that will not keep them at bay"

"Well do you have any ideas cause I would love to hear them"

"What the hell is that noise and why the hell is Dan here" Erica said with anger

"Hunters are after me and your friend here let me in" then Erica just give that look that said really why

"We can worry about that later, cause right now I think they are trying to break the door down" Erica at looked me she was mad but she understood and helped me try and block them from getting in but they were strong I didn't know how long we could keep this up.

"Hey Dan we could use some help here" I turn my head the see Dan on his phone.

"You better not be playing temple run over there" he looked over at me and just rolled his eyes.

"No I'm phoning Carrie"

"Why are you phoning Carrie?" He just ignored me and put his phone but to his ear.

"Carrie I need your help, the hunters are here you know what to do" he hang up and a few seconds later the banging stop, Erica and I looked confused at each other and then we looked at Dan.

"Open the door it's safe now" I opened the door slowly and no one was there I looked back at Dan confuse.

"Phil has PJ and I have Carrie"

A/N: Btw this story will not be like the vampire diaries trust me its just I like the ideas of how the vampires are in the vampire diaries, but the rest of the story will not be like it I promise.


	6. Chapter 6 - Sky and Phil's night in

"Phil has PJ and I have Carrie" Erica and I looked at each other than I looked at Dan

"So Carrie made them disappear" he nodded then Dan pulled out the bullet from his side and throw it away.

"Now I can't compel you and I can't drink your blood, I could kill you but that's to easy so what should I do?" He smiled the innocent eyes from before were gone.

"You will do nothing" I looked over to see Phil at the door and next thing I knew Phil had Dan up by his neck on the wall.

"You will not hurt them got it and how did you get in?"

"It was your girlfriend over there" Phil let go of Dan and looked over to me.

"I told you not to let him"

"But Phil there was hunters after him"

"Hunters?" Phil looked shocked than look at Dan

"Yeah it was Charlie and Alex again, but I got Carrie to deal with them" Phil looked confuse and a little bit mad

"How did they follow you without you smelling them?"

"I don't know"

"You know you just put them in danger"

"Oh why should I care, I was coming over here to drink their blood anyways" Dan crossed his arm, Dan looked at Phil and he started to laugh.

"Oh I get it now you have feeling for one of them don't you, aw how cute, but which one is it?" Dan looked at both of us and then he looked at me.

"She looks like your type, what is your name?" I roll my eyes at him

"My name is Sky, if you must know" I crossed my arm

"Oh I can see why you would like her but what about her friend what's your name?" he walked over to Erica

"None of your god damn business" she hissed

"Oh you're the girl I try to kill last night" he said like that was normal

"Wait hold on I got your name last night what was it, it started with an E was it Emma no, Emily no, Ellie no oh wait it's Erica isn't" he smiled at her and then he looked at Phil

"Oh Phil since you have a crush on Sky here, I promise I will not hurt her or her friend I maybe an asshole but you are still my friend"

"You will not hurt them anyways and what are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me Philip" then Dan walked out and Phil followed.

Three months have gone by and Phil had visited us every night, just to make sure no hunters had been after us and Erica still thought I had I crush on Phil and Phil had a crush on me, sometimes Dan would come over and joke about this whole crush thing as well.

The night started off like every other night, Phil was over and we were going to watch a film but Erica had other ideas.

"I'm going out tonight" Erica said walking in a black short dress and black heels

"And where are you going?" I asked her like I was her mother or something

"I have a date"

"Oh with who?"

"A guy I met in Starbucks last week"

"Be careful" Phil said as he walked up to us

"Don't worry Phil, if hunters come after me I have pepper spray" then Erica walked away and left the house.

"So I guess it's just us then" I smiled

"I guess so" he nodded I sat on the sofa and Phil sat next to me

"Hey can we just talk, I don't want to watch a movie"

"Sure thing Sky" We started talking about random stuff like Tumblr, YouTube and all that, then I randomly asked.

"So how old are you?" Phil looked at me weird

"Oh you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" then Phil laughed

"It's fine, honestly but you might freak, Dan nearly had a heart attack when I told him, I'm 526 years old."

"Wow so that means you born in the... hold on I need to do some maths here... you born in the 14th century"

"Yes I was"

"So what was it like in the 14th century?"

"Very smelly well that's if you went into town, I was born into one of the rich families and I lived in a castle"

"You lived in castle!" Phill just smiled

"Yeah"

"So how did you get turned if you don't mind me asking?"

"No not at all, one night I was coming home from town in the horse and carriage with my wife to be"

"You were to be married?"

"Yes our parents set us up to be married as that was what it was like back then, if you had a lot money and you wanted to keep it that way, you make your kids marry into another rich family, but anyways back to my story the carriage stopped for some reason and I went out to see what it was, our driver was gone and no where to be seen and the horses started acting weird like they were scared and I tried to calm them, then I saw a young woman right next to me; she told me she was lost I told her I would help and the next thing I knew she bit into me and I blacked out and woke up a few minuets later feeling not human and that's how I turned.

"Wow that must of been so confusing for you"

"Yeah it was"

"What happen to the wife to be?"

"Honestly I don't know I ran as soon as I figure I was a vampire, I didn't like her much to be honest she was a bit what's the word oh yeah bossy"

"Ah I see why didn't you didn't tell your parents you didn't want to marry her?"

"They would just say things like, oh don't be so selfish Philip you have to marry this girl and we will become more richer, I didn't like it I though if I was to marry I would want to marry them cause I love them not because of their money but of course my parents only ever saw was the money.

"Wow how an awful way to look at life" Phil nodded

"Wait you said Dan nearly had a heart attack when you told him your age, how old is Dan?"

"21 going on 22"

"Wait so Dan hasn't been a vampire for long"

"Nope"

"How did he turn?"

"Well one night..." Phil stopped and looked over his shoulder and then looked back to me

"Did you heard that?" Phil whisper

"No" I whisper back

"Someone is in your house, hold on I will go check it out" Phil got up and opened the door to the hallway and the next thing I knew I saw Alex and Charlie been throw in.

"What are you two doing here?" Phil said as he walked in

"We came here to see if the girl, we saw last time was in danger and Dan just compel the girl to let him in, we would have been here earlier but Dan's witch send us over to the other side of the world" Charlie rely

"Well she is fine, Dan is not going to lay a finger on her so you can go now" Alex and Charlie turned their heads to sofa I was sitting on and I wave at them, then they looked at Phil in disgust.

"You monster, you are using her as blood bag aren't you" Alex hissed

"No I'm not a blood bag to Phil, we are friends" then both Alex and Charlie laughed

"Ah he compel you didn't he" I got up and walked over to them

"No I have vervain in me so I can't be compel" then the next thing I knew Alex grabbed me as Charlie attack Phil, Alex put his hand over my month and I bit it I turn around and punch him right the face and knocked him out, I ran over to Charlie and kicked his gun out his hand then kicking him in the balls and he fell to the ground then they disappear.

"So was that Carrie who did that or did PJ do it?"

"No, hunters have witches and sorcerers as well so I guess they did that"

"Ah I see" then Phil looked at me and came closer to me

"Sky where did you learn to fight?"

"My mum wouldn't let move to London, until I took a self deafen class and learn how to look after myself in case someone tried to mug me"

"Well smart mum"

"Yeah but I don't think my mum ever though, I would be kicking some vampire hunters butt" Phil just laughed

"Yeah I guess your right about that one" he smiled at me then moved a bit of my hair out the way behind my ear and he lead in closing his eyes and I closed my eyes going for the kiss just waiting for our lips to touch.

"I'm home!" I heard Erica yell, we didn't even kiss I opened my eyes and signed and I sat on sofa and Phil did the same.

"Hey you two how did your night go?" She asked

"Not much what about your night?" I asked

"Meh it was ok, the guy was boring so I don't I will see him again"

A/n: So hey guys hope you like this one and the next part will be someone else's POV


	7. Chapter 7 Erica and Dan's night in

Warning this chapter has swears in it

Erica's POV

I said goodbye to Sky and Phil and left the flat, I was walking along down the street as I walked to where I was going to meet him, I stood and waited for him checking my mini mirror to check if my make up was perfect and my hair was good I put away my mirror and saw him walking over to me.  
"So you made it" he smiled  
"Of course I did, what made you think I wouldn't Dan" our lips touch kissing passionately, Now I know what you're thinking Erica what are you doing don't you hate Dan? didn't he try and kill you three months ago?  
Well a lot can happen in three months.

A month ago I was in Dan and Phil's flat with Sky and Phil watching a movie and Phil got a call from PJ.

"Ok PJ see you soon" then he hang up  
"That's some new vervain water made who wants to help PJ with the water since you know I can't"  
"I will Erica did it last time" Sky said getting up  
"So you guys are leaving me to be babysit by Dan, the reason why Sky and I take the vervain in the first place"  
"Don't worry Erica, Dan said he would never hurt you or Sky and I know Dan will keep his word" I rolled my eyes.  
"Fine but there might be blood all over the place when you get back"  
"As I said Erica, Dan will not hurt you"  
"Who said it will be my blood" Phil look at me with a rise eyebrow  
"She's joking come on let's go, be back soon Erica" then they left and a few minuets later Dan came in  
"Where did Mr and Mrs goodie two shoes go?"  
"They went to get more vervain" I said coldly then Dan went to the kitchen and came back with a blood bag  
"Wow for once you listen, to Phil and taking a blood bag"  
"What you think I go out and prey on humans every night"  
"Yeah" Dan rolled his eyes  
"Well there are nights where I'm lazy and I don't want to drink from the vain and plus I can't drink your blood, since there is vervain in it now and I said I wouldn't hurt you or Sky and I might not look it but I'm a vampire who keeps his word"  
"Yeah right"  
"Whatever" then he walked away to his room, two hours have past and Sky and Phil were still not back, so I phone Sky.

"Hello Sky where are you?"  
"Sorry Erica we might be a while" she whisper  
"What's wrong?  
"There are a lot of hunters near PJ's house and we have to wait here until they go away"  
"PJ can't he make them disappear?"  
"It takes a lot of magic to make people disappear and PJ has used a lot of it getting more vervain to make the vervain water, can you get Dan to phone Carrie to see if she can get rid of them?"  
"Sure hold on" I yelled on Dan and he came in and I told him what was up and he phone Carrie.

"What do you mean you don't have much magic left, Phil and Sky need your help right now, what the hell did you do with your magic today" he pause for a minute.  
"Oh I see ok fine" he hang up and signed  
"Tell Sky and Phil that they will have to wait it out" I told them and then they hang up and I sat on the sofa, I was worried about Sky I knew she had Phil with her but still I always worried about her and I wished I had gone with her.  
"She is with Phil, she will be fine"  
"I know but I still worry, she is my best friend after all"  
"Yeah don't worry about it" I snap  
"Well I'm sorry if I'm worrying about my best friend is ok"  
"You need need to chill the fuck out"  
"Oh fuck off Dan, my best friend is in danger right now"  
"So is mine"  
"Yeah but Phil is a vampire, he can look after himself"  
"I'm pretty sure Phil can look after Sky as well as himself"  
"But what if one of the hunters kidnaps her or worst hurts her"  
"Phil would not let that happen, you know as well as I do that Phil cares a lot for Sky"  
"I know but what if Phil gets steak in the heart and Sky is on her own with PJ and he doesn't have a lot of magic left"  
"Phil can not be taken down easy, even Buffy couldn't take him down"  
"That's a tv show Dan"  
"And your point, Phil has deal with a lot of hunters over the years, he even killed some in the past"  
"What?"  
"What you think Phil was like the way he is now, when he got turn he has done things that makes me look a fucking angel, but of course he said he never do any of that again" I paused of a minute and signed and sit back down.  
"Why is he the way he is now? Why is he not still like you?"  
"I don't know and what the hell do you mean like me? trust me Phil was worst"  
"How could he be?"  
"Do you have a problem with me or something"  
"Well let's see you tired to kill me"  
"That was two months ago get over it"  
"Whatever killer"  
"You should watch your mouth if I were you"  
"Oh what you going to do, remember you promise Phil you wouldn't hurt me"  
"You're such a bitch"  
"And you're an asshole" then the next thing I knew Dan and I were kissing passionately, our lips moving in time with each other and then he carry me to his bedroom and lay me down to his bed.

The next morning I woke up and I found myself in Dan's bed, naked with Dan looking at me  
"Oh fuck don't tell me we had sex" Dan just nodded at me  
"How did that happen?"  
"We had a fight and then ended up having sex it happens" I stood up looking for my clothes  
"We can't tell anyone this happen got it?"  
"What the sex was not that bad, it couldn't have been since you kept asking for me to go faster and the morns you give out" he then winked at me he wasn't wrong but still I couldn't believe I had sex with him.

"Look just don't tell anyone" I said as I got my clothes on and found my phone with text from Sky saying she was coming over at 12 and it's 11:35 I walked in the kitchen and grabbed some milk, turned around to see Dan standing there.  
"Dan what do you want?" He grabbed my waist and pulled me in closer to him, he looked in my eyes and I looked into his.  
"I want you" he whispers and with that we started kissing passionately again, he picked me up and I put my legs around him his lips were so soft, I could of kissed him all day. He pulled away and let me down, but still holding me in his arms.

"So what are we going to do about this"  
"I don't know Dan, if Sky found out about this"  
"How about you and me meet up in secret to make out or have sex"  
"I don't know I hate lying to Sky, but that sounds like a great idea" I smiled


	8. Chapter 8 - Wait I am what now?

Sky's POV

I woke up in my bed, I still couldn't get that almost kiss out of my head, thinking what would of happen if Erica didn't walk in.  
I stay in my room for an extra hour before getting up and getting dress, I walked in the living room to find Erica and Phil talking.

"Morning guys"

"Morning" they both said

"Um I have to go meet with my dad, today so I will be back soon"

"You sure you don't me to go with you"

"Honestly it's best if you don't Phil"

"Yeah it's best you don't if Sky's dad saw you all hell would break loses"

"Ah I see ok fine just be careful"

"Don't worry I will" I grabbed my bag and left the flat and got to Starbucks to find my dad sitting there with his coffee.

"Hey Dad"

"Hello princess" he got up and hugged me he let go of me and we sat down, we talked about how I was doing in London and things like that.

"Sky do you have job yet?"

"Dad I have a job"

"YouTube does not count Sky"

"I get paid from YouTube and I love my job" my Dad never liked me doing YouTube since he thinks it's a waste of time.

"Sky it doesn't matter, here to tell you about the family business"

"I'm not working in the shop Dad" my Dad owns a DIY shop and the shop has been past down from generation to generation but I don't want to work there.

"I'm not talking about the shop Sky that is just a cover"

"A cover what do you mean a cover?"

"Sky for generations our family have had a deep dark secret" he looked around to make sure no one was listening and then whisper

"We are vampire hunters" my eyes widen with shook I was hoping my Dad was having laugh with me or something then I started to laugh.

"Oh Dad you and your jokes, we are vampire hunters good one"

"Sky I'm not joking" I could tell by his face he was not lying but I could not become a vampire hunter, I would never hurt Phil or even Dan.

"Oh Dad I think someone had too much coffee today"

"I know it's hard to believe but it is your destiny" I got up and started putting my jacket on.

"It's been nice seeing you, but I got to go I have stuff to do, but talk to you later" I walked out of Starbucks and got back to the flat where I found Phil on his own watching tv, he looked that me and his smile turn upside down.

"Sky are you ok, you look upset" I couldn't tell him

"My dad just wants me to take over his DIY shop and I said no but he said a have no choice" I lied Phil walked up to me and give me a hug I hugged back and hid my face in his chest starting to stop the tears from falling down, but I couldn't stop the tears.

"Sky are you crying?" He took a look at me and wide a tear off my face with his thumb.

"Sky your dad shouldn't be doing this to you" I didn't say anything, I couldn't I just hugged right into him.

"It's going to be ok Sky" but the thing is it wasn't ok, nothing was going to be ok, Phil let go of me and then he lead in and our lips touch and our lips move in perfect with each other I felt so safe with Phil, as we pulled apart Erica and Dan walked in.

"Sky are you ok, why does it look like you have been crying"

"It was her Dad, he wants her to take over his DIY shop" then Erica hugged me.

"I have worked in a DIY shop once never again" Dan said while crossing his arms, I honestly didn't want to lie to them but I wasn't thinking, I didn't want hurt anyone.

A few hours later Dan and Phil left and it was just Erica and I and we were watching vampire diaries, then Erica started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Erica looked me still laughing.

"It's just so weird how we are watching a show about vampires and we know some in real life" then I started laughing.

"Yeah I guess we're living some of Elena's life"

"Yeah just no love triangle" Erica wigged her finger at me

"Same too you Erica" Then we both laughed, then we went quite as it was the vampire diaries finale and it was the scene after Damon didn't want to be turn human to live and Elena was mad kinda.

""I'm not sorry that I met you. I'm not sorry that knowing you has made me question everything, that in death you're the one that made me feel most alive. You've been a terrible person. You made all the wrong choices and of all the choices that I've made this will prove to be the worst one but I am not sorry that I'm in love with you. I love you, Damon." Then they kissed and Erica and I screamed in happiest.

"She said it, she said it" I started dancing around the house and Erica join me. We watched the rest of the episode and we were shocked at the end of the episode.

"Wow what an episode" I nodded at what Erica said

"Want some tea Erica?"

"After that episode I will need something stronger then tea" I signed at Erica and made myself and Erica some cups of tea and sit down next to her and give her, her tea.

"Ok Sky we need to talk"

"You're not breaking up with me" I joked

"Sky I'm being serious"

"Why so serious?"

"Sky!"

"Sorry" She took a deep breath

"Sky what happened today with your dad?"

"Erica I already told you" but Erica was having no of it

"Sky how long have you and I been friends?"

"Since we were babies"

"Well I know you and you looked so guilty, When Dan and I walked in"

"What are you talking about?" She was on to me

"Your Dad has always wanted you to run at shop and you have never cried about it before" I signed I can't hide anything from her, so I told her, what happened everything Dad told me.

"Wow I see why you lied, what are you going to?"

"I have no idea, Phil is going to find out I lied and then he will hate me and Dan will kill me"

"Dan will not kill you"

"Do you don't remember the other day, Dan said if he sees another hunter he will kill them"

"I will make sure he doesn't kill you" I looked at Erica confused

"It's Dan; he hates hunters more than Phil does and once that boy set his mind on something, he will not listen to anyone and what makes you think he will listen to you, last time I checked you two hated each other." Erica was about to say something when we heard an all mighty bang.


	9. Chapter 9 Take me not her

Love sucks literally part 9

Sky's POV

We both froze and looked over to where we heard the bang, we heard another bang we grabbed the nearest thing, I grabbed the TV remote and Erica grabbed a big book.

"What are you planning to with a book, bore them to dead?"

"What are you going to do with a TV remote mute them?" the bang noise happened again it was louder.

And then our living room door opened and Alex and Charlie walked in.

"Don't girls we are not here to hurt you," Alex said putting his hands up to show he had no weapon and Charlie did the same.

"Then what are you here for?" as I rise down the TV remote.

"Sky your Dad told us about you and we are here to save you and your friend, from Dan and Phil we didn't tell your Dad about what Dan and Phil are doing to you,"

"What are you talking about Charlie?"

"You are being used of blood bags." Erica and I looked at each other and we both looked confused.

"They can't be, we're taking vervain,"

"Sky if you are taking vervain, why are you hanging around with them?"

"Look Alex, Phil and Dan are not as bad as you think, Phil has promised himself he would never hurt a human it's been forty years since the last time he has hurt a human,"

"And Dan hasn't hurt anyone for a while." I looked at Erica; I couldn't believe it she was standing up for him. Alex sighed

"I see what is going on you two like them and I don't mean as friends,"

"No I don't what are you talking about?" Erica and I said that the same time, both Alex and Charlie look at each other and signed.

"Charlie we have no choice, time for plan b." then Alex grabbed me and Charlie grabbed Erica, I bit Alex's arm and punch him on his cheek.

"Wow you would make a great hunter Sky,"

"Shame I never will be one" I said sarcastically then to my surprise Charlie took out a knife and held it to Erica's neck.

"Charlie, what the hell are you doing? If you hurt her I swear…"

"I will let her go if you come with us." I saw the fear in Erica, I had no choice.

"Fine I will go with you, but Erica stays here,"

"Sky, Don't please you don't have to do this,"

"Deal, she will stay here but you just put her in danger, when Dan and Phil get back your friend will be dead,"

"They would never hurt her,"

"Why do you trust them so much?" Alex asked while he took my arm.

"I just do." I hissed then we left the flat.

Erica POV

The tears fell from my eyes as Charlie let go of me and they left with Sky, so many things were going through my mind, what if they hurt her, what if they brainwash her or even worse kill her. I ran in my room and grabbed my phone and without thinking I phoned Dan.

"Hello Dan,"

"Hey Babe, you miss me that much remember we have a date tomorrow and I…" I stopped him before he said anything else.

"They took her,"

"Who took who?"

"Alex and Charlie, they took Sky,"

"What hold on Phil and I are on our way." I hang up the phone and I sat on the floor and hugged my legs, then I looked up to see Dan and Phil vampire speed got to love it. Phil knee beside me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Erica what happened, why did Alex and Charlie take Sky, why didn't they take you too?"

"She told them to take her and leave me,"

"Why did she do that?"

"To protect me,"

"Erica you need to tell us what happened." I knew I couldn't lie to Dan and Phil what Sky is, it's better for me to tell them, than them been told by the hurters.

"Today when Sky saw her dad, she lied about what happened, her Dad is a vampire hunter and he wanted her to follow in his footsteps but she doesn't want to, so she joked about how he was crazy then left she would never hurt you Phil or you Dan but then Alex and Charlie found out she was a hunter and came over here and they had me with knife up to my neck and then Sky told them she would go with them; if they left me lone here." The boys looked confused and worried.

"Erica what is her dad's name?" Phil asked

"His name is John, but why is that important?" both Dan and Phil looked piss off

"John Jones, I should have known I'm such of idiot,"

"Phil what are you talking about?"

"He is known as the king hunter every vampire is scared of him, well Dan and I are not, it's been fourteen ages since the last time I saw him,"

"It was four years for me and this time I will fucking kill him." Maybe this why Dan hates hunter, I'm guessing John did something to him but what did he do and what did he do it Phil?

(A/n: Hey Guys, hope you have enjoy this chapter and thank you for the reviews they really helped the next chapter is about someone's past)


	10. Chapter 10 - How I got turn

Love sucks literally part 10

Dan POV (2009)

This day gets worse and worse, first I broke up with my girlfriend, I had a fight with my parents cause I don't know what I want to do with life and now I step in gum great, honestly my day could not get any worse.

I was walking up the street then I saw a familiar face with black hair and blue eyes, it's AmazingPhil from YouTube maybe I could go up to him and ask for a picture that will make my day a little better.

I got a picture with him then had a chat with him, we said our goodbyes and I was walking to the nearest train station since I went to Manchester to apply to Manchester University so my parents would get off my back, I walked down an ally way for a shot cut when I saw two shallows figures standing in front of me.

"Hello Dan." one person step out of the shallows it was Alex Day and how did he know my name?

"So you're an AmazingPhil fan." then I saw Charlie McDonnell where are all the YouTubers coming from.

"Well yeah but I'm a fan of you both too,"

"Poor Dan, don't knowing about the evil Phil,"

"Evil Phil what are you talking about Alex?"

"But for some reason he still cares about his fans, maybe because they would easily give him blood but sorry to do this to Dan,"

"Huh what are…" before I could say anything Alex and Charlie grabbed me, are they kidnapping me?

I screamed as loud as I could and I hoped someone would hear me and Phil show up wow I didn't think anyone come that fast.

"What do you want now?" Phil looked piss off; I didn't know what the hell was going on.

"You know to kill you" why do they want to kill Phil, what did he do?

"It is our job after all" what kind of job is that?

"Let the boy go he has nothing to do with this" they let me go but I just sit down in fear, I couldn't move, Charlie looked at me and smiled evilly.

"Sorry kid but I hate to tell you, that your favourite youtuber is a monster sucks the blood of innocent people" I couldn't believe a word Charlie said. They took out their crossbows out and point them at Phil, but I ran over to Phil and blocked them from him.

"Don't do it!" I yelled they lower their crossbows

"What are you doing?" Alex looked confuse

"You can't kill Phil,"

"Why is that?" Charlie rely to me

"He can't be a monster, he saved my life before I was always got bullied for just being a nice guy and been called an Emo for listening to the music I listen to, I have had fights with my friends, I had fights with my family, I felt like I was alone and no one cared about me and I thought I should just kill myself but then I saw Phil's videos and they made me laugh and make me forget all the bad stuff in my life so how can he be a monster?" Alex and Charlie both looked annoyed

"I'm sorry but the guy who you say "saved your life", is one of the worst monster of them all he's a vampire. I looked at Alex and then I looked at Phil and give him the look to say I understand.

"If you want to kill Phil, you will have to kill me first" both Alex and Charlie roll their eyes at me

"Don't play hero kid, there is no point" then Alex push me out the way then they aim at Phil again but as soon they put the trigger I got in front of it and it got me in my shoulder and it happen so fast Phil pick me up and ran fast.

We got to Phil's flat and he laid me on his sofa, Phil pull out the arrow out of my shoulder and it was more painful than getting shoot, I saw my blood and I pass out.

I opened my eyes and looked around to see I was still in Phil's flat, but I wasn't in pain I looked at my shoulder and there was no blood or the hole where the arrow hit.

"Oh good you're healed,"

"Phil where did…" before I could say anything Phil stopped me.

"I give you some of my blood; vampire blood can heal anything,"

"Thanks,"

"Here I made you some hot chocolate." He handed me the hot chocolate and I told him thanks

"You're Dan right?" I nodded

"Well Dan, what were you thinking you could got yourself killed!" he yelled

"Well I didn't want you to die." He calm down and signed

"Dan I'm vampire, I'm stronger and faster than both Alex and Charlie, I could have easily got us out of there before they even knew it,"

"Sorry,"

"But you are ok now, I can't compel you to forget this cause knowing Alex and Charlie, they might try that again, so promise me you will not tell a soul,"

"I promise, I will tell no one." I finish my hot chocolate, went outside but soon as I step outside an arrow hit me right in my heart and I black out.

I woke up and I was in a bed and it's not mine, so I wasn't dreaming about the vampires and hunters or my parents decided to move in the middle of the night and didn't tell me.

I started feeling hungry, not for pizza, pasta or even maltesers no I didn't want any type of human food.

I wanted blood.

(A/N: I think that will do for now but don't worry the next part will be how he become the way he is, this chapter was just to show you how he got turn.)


	11. Chapter 11 - How I became this

Love sucks literally part 11

Dan POV (2009)

I stayed at Phil's flat for a week, told my parents that I was staying with a friend I didn't tell about me turning into a vampire and had to drink out of a human to live, I didn't like it but Phil said I had to or I would of died but I didn't kill her, I couldn't do that to someone, so I just drank and stop before I could her kill her it was hard but I had Phil there to make sure I didn't kill her.

I went home after the week and I got a text from my ex girlfriend Lizzie, saying she missed me and she wished she didn't have to break up but she was going to Spain to study and she didn't want to do the long distance relationship and she wanted to meet up and talk.

So I went to meet up with her, to honest I missed her too I loved her, we met up in the park where our first date was and talked about everything but I didn't tell her I turned into a vampire but I did tell her at I meet Phil but again didn't tell her about him being a vampire and the hunters, she told me she didn't want to go to Spain but her parents were making her go and she told me she wished there was a way to stay here and stay with me and an idea pop into my head, if I turned her into a vampire than we can stay together forever and we could just run away from our parents.

So I took her back to my house, my parents and little brother were out so we headed to my room and starting making out on my bed, I missed her so much and couldn't wait to turn her into a vampire but I know she might of freak out if I started to giving her my blood, so I compel her to take a drink of my blood and she did what she was told once she drank my blood; we carry on making out then I grabbed her head and snap her neck.

It was an hour before she woke up.

"Dan I have the weirdest dream, we were making out and then you told me to drink your blood and I did and then you snap my neck and speaking of blood for some reason I want some,"

"Yeah about that Lizzie, that wasn't a dream," I told her I was a vampire and I just turned her she looked at me like I was crazy.

"If I was lying then, why do you want blood?" her eyes widen and then she hit me.

"Dan what the hell, didn't you think of asking me first,"

"But think about it Lizzie, we can be together forever,"

"Dan, my life is done for I can't have a future, I can't get a job and I can't have kids and now I can't go out in sunlight,"

"Lizzie, I was in sunlight with you today, I will get Carrie to make a ring that can protect you from the sun like she did for me,"

"Who the fuck is Carrie did she turned you?"

"No Carrie is a witch; Phil said all vampires need a witch or sorcerer,"

"Phil did he turned you?"

"Kinda." I told her what happened and how I got turned and she calm down

"I can understand why you turn me, but you should have asked,"

"I'm sorry." Then she kissed me and we started making out again and then that turn in to sex.

It's been two week since I turned Lizzie, I got Carrie to make her ring and Lizzie was living with me and Phil, he was not happy when I told him I turned her but he got over it and we were a nice family.

I was drinking some blood from the blood bag and was waiting for Lizzie to get home it was our 4th year anniversary of being together and I plan the perfect date, I got her favourite blood type she loves the B group and since Phil is not here we can have the perfect night in and I got all her favourite movies, she is going to love it.

My phone rang; it was Lizzie I picked up.

"Hey Liz,"

"Dan, I need your help someone is chasing me,"

"Who is chasing you?"

"It's a hunter,"

"Lizzie you're a vampire use your vampire speed,"

"I can't, he stabbed me with something and now I can't ran as I normal do,"

"Lizzie, where are you and I will save you,"

"I'm in the ally way two streets away from the flat,"

"I'm on my way." I ran to were the ally I hoped where she was, I saw two men one had Lizzie and the other one had a steak and right before my eyes he stabbed her right in her heart and she was turned into dust.

I was too late, she was gone, the love of my life she's dead the tears feel down my face and then the rage build inside me, I ran over to them push the guy who stabbed her took the steak off him and he hit the wall and the guy who was holding her, I snapped his neck, the other guy got back up and held the steak up to his neck and then I heard a phone ringing and I took it out his pocket and saw the phone and it said Sky is calling.

"Who is Sky?" putting the steak closer to his neck

"That's not of your business." I push him on the wall and answered the call and pull it on loud speaker.

"Hello." Sounds like young girl

"Dad hello Dad where are you? Mum is worried sick, you better not be at the pub again." Then I hang up on her.

"So Mr Hunter has a daughter, how cute but I guess she will be taking over the business soon and when she does I will kill her and you killed the one person I care for and I will the same so you can feel what you did me." I let go of him and ran back to the flat.

Form that day I was not guy I was once was, I started killing and drinking blood from the vain it was my way of dealing and I started to having fun and I couldn't stop doing it I found out the hunter I was dealing with was called John Jones but I promise myself when I met his daughter I will kill her.

Dan's POV (2013)

Fuck now what?

(A/n: Wow two chapters in one night, I'm on a roll well now you know what happened to Dan please tell me what you think.)


End file.
